<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Case of Blood by KatlnnRotato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725812">A Case of Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato'>KatlnnRotato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, the usual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlnnRotato/pseuds/KatlnnRotato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi lets Kise drink his blood after finding out he's a vampire. He's the best donor a vampire could have, Kise finds out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Case of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kise Ryouta was a bad liar. It wasn't in his personality to straightforwardly tell someone false information. When it came to his own feelings, he tended to express them all over his face and body and sometimes even shout them aloud in the heat of the moment.</p>
<p>But him being a vampire had to stay a secret. He couldn't show off his fangs when he was hungry or tell people the reason he couldn't have garlic was because it would burn his throat and not because of allergies. His family had kept up this secret, so he was expected to do the same regardless of his hopeless personality.</p>
<p>Was it surprising someone had found out? No, not at all. Thank god it was Akashi, because he was the best person to keep a secret with. And now that Akashi knew, he helped Kise in keeping his secret during his time with him in middle school. Akashi was perfect at everything he did and this was no different. He handled Kise's problem immediately, integrating and factoring him into his tightly packed schedule.</p>
<p>Typical to the end of each day at Teiko, everyone dressed and left at different intervals. Akashi stayed back with Kise in the locker room, both of them slow in changing with different excuses for staying back.</p>
<p>Kise fumbled with his tie, as he tended to do, and Akashi had already finished changing, sitting down next to his bag on one of the benches. He began quietly rolling up his sleeve with a gentle care.</p>
<p>"Kise," he spoke, grabbing the others attention."Come here."</p>
<p>It had become sort of a silent rule that Akashi was the one who decided when Kise drank blood. He could go months without it and Akashi had somehow come to understand exactly when he needed some and how much he needed. It made things easier for Kise, but there were days he felt he was relying on Akashi too much.</p>
<p>It was unnerving.</p>
<p>Kise walked over to Akashi, still not fully presentable, but he would take the blood first. It was never a good idea to deny Akashi.</p>
<p>"This feels earlier than usual," Kise chuckled slightly, trying to dispel the tension Akashi seemed to create wherever he went. Plus, drinking Akashi blood was always so awkward. Kise couldn't say what about it was, either.</p>
<p>"Just drink," Akashi said, grabbing his arm and pulling him down till he was sitting on his knees in front of him.</p>
<p>Kise made sure his legs were pushed back so that no blood would drip on them and Akashi put his arm up to his mouth. With little hesitance Kise gently held his wrist, opened his mouth, and clamped his elongated fangs into the soft, awaiting flesh. It had become a conditioned response for his fangs to grow as if he were starving whenever Akashi rolled up his sleeve because of how many times they had done this.</p>
<p>Kise tried not to move so he wouldn't further hurt him until the numbing agent set. Vampires have gone through many different forms of structural adaptation over the years because of the changing world. The original vampire stories of being burned in sunlight, not seen in mirrors, and warded away by garlic and unable to enter buildings without consent were all true.</p>
<p>They have adapted since then to better suit modern society. Kise wouldn't burn the minute he was in the sun but he couldn't tan either. Garlic just hurt to eat, he could enter any buildings at will, looked beautiful in the mirror, and could secrete a numbing agent from his fangs to make taking blood much less painful for humans. Nothing tasted better than fresh blood to a vampire, but they had developed a unique system for getting blood via donations of blood bags and could eat human food for nutrition instead of blood three meals a day.</p>
<p>Kise always took small bites so that Akashi could heal quickly enough before he had to put on his jersey again, but they cut it close sometimes. It was something that couldn't be helped and thankfully Akashi was intimidating enough that people wouldn't ask questions, though some of their teammates had sent him looks of curiosity far too many times nowadays.</p>
<p>Akashi gave Kise a pat to let him know he was numb enough for Kise to now move. He delicately wiggled his fangs so that more blood would pool out and began to suck on it. Kise was the type who liked to keep his fangs imbedded throughout the whole feeding, while other vampires had other methods of pulling and replanting to get the most fresh blood out of their feeding as possible. Kise had no need for such tactics because Akashi's blood tasted amazing even off the vein. Plus, he felt like it would be even more awkward if he looked up now, so he just focused on his task.</p>
<p>"Alright, that's good enough. Let go," Akashi said after a few more minutes of Kise's slow sucking.</p>
<p>Kise pulled his fangs out, licking up any excess blood still pooling out. Neat and clean, just the way Akashi liked it.</p>
<p>Akashi pulled out a bandage from his bag and skillfully covered the wound. Kise checked himself and found no blood. He was a bit proud of himself, to be honest. He had come very far with his messy eating since he began taking blood from Akashi. The times they were both exiting feedings without a single bloodstain to be seen was growing.</p>
<p>"Any stains?" Akashi asked him as he finished bandaging himself.</p>
<p>"Nope!" Kise responded excitedly."I'm getting better at this!"</p>
<p>"I'm glad." Akashi stood up and Kise followed suit."I knew you could do it, Kise, and you keep meeting my expectations."</p>
<p>Kise smiled at him."I'll be a pro by the end of the year!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps." Akashi looked up at him, something different in his eyes."Which reminds me, what will you do next year? We'll be at different schools and far apart. I won't be able to provide for you like I have been."</p>
<p>Kise's whole being seemed to pause then. Right, he had completely forgotten. They wouldn't be together in high school which meant Akashi couldn't give him blood which meant he had to find another source. His family had been happy he had found a proper donor, too.</p>
<p>Akashi took in the look on his face."You haven't thought about it at all, have you?"</p>
<p>Kise let out a nervous chuckle."I, uh, I haven't really had the time too..."</p>
<p>"You'll have to find a new donor, since I'm sure that you still want fresh blood after drinking so much," Akashi explained."That or you buy blood bags like you were telling me your family did for you before."</p>
<p>"I'll work something out." Though he didn't want to."Don't worry."</p>
<p>Everything had been so nice with Akashi. He got delicious blood for free and he helped him keep his secret under control. It couldn't have been a more ideal situation but now it would all crumble and Kise had no choice but to let it.</p>
<p>"I should be saying that to you."</p>
<p>Kise blinked at him."Huh?"</p>
<p>"You're my responsibility, Kise," Akashi started, grabbing Kise's tie and beginning to tie it properly for him."Not only as your captain but as your donor. I decided to help you keep this secret, I decided to have you drink my blood, so it's only fair to say that I should take responsibility for what you'll do from here on because I've had you rely on me so much."</p>
<p>Akashi finished tying his tie, patting his chest once and then pushing away."So, what kind of blood do you like?"</p>
<p>Kise blinked at him, then swallowed sourly. Like a fool, he opened his mouth."I like Akashicchi's blood."</p>
<p>Akashi smiled at him."Okay, I'll keep that in mind."</p>
<p>Kise was so stunned that he had said such a thing that he didn't have time to stop Akashi from leaving. Really, he didn't need help. He could figure it all out on his own. But now he had no choice but to rely on Akashi.</p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>But that wasn't so bad, was it?<br/><br/></p>
<hr/><p><br/><br/>Kise began to grow anxious as the new school year approached. Not just because he was entering high school, but also because it was getting close to his next feeding time. He hadn't gotten any word from Akashi and began to wonder if he had forgotten about him or abandoned him.</p>
<p>Kise would be hurt, but he would need to focus on getting blood before he ripped someones throat out in an uncontrollable fit on hunger. Ordering a shipment from the donation sight would be easy, but Kise didn't think it would come in time before school started and then he would be weaker during try outs which he didn't want.</p>
<p>But of course Akashi wouldn't forget about such a big thing. This wasn't some trivial matter, after all.</p>
<p>A couple days before school started a package addressed to Kise arrived at his doorstep. The man had him sign and everything. There was no return address but the minute Kise opened the package he could tell it was from Akashi. A small shipment of his blood enough to last the next couple months.</p>
<p>Kise almost laughed at the whole situation. Akashi was meticulous as ever, tracking exactly when Kise would need blood and how much he needed. When he drank it, it still tasted fresh enough to assume it had been drawn recently. He was really planning to continue giving him his blood like this.</p>
<p>Kise had thought he would set him up with another donor, but it looked like he took Kise's words into account and decided giving him his blood would be better. Kise liked it more anyways. He knew he could drink it and be just as happy even if it was a day or two old. It was still divine.</p>
<p>His parents were astonished as Kise continued to receive packages at this continuous rate throughout the year. There was awe and happiness, because Kise had scored an amazing donor who fully intended to look after him for many years. Kise was a bit in awe as well and couldn't help but smile every time he received his package, because Akashi was really keeping his word.</p>
<p>There were no notes or mails from him, but Kise could feel his sincerity in every package. It grew to the point where Kise got nervous thinking about when he would see him again.</p>
<p>When they did meet, it was no different from usual. Kise felt awkward, however, and tried to get Akashi alone so he could at least thank him for what he had been doing. However, Akashi didn't give him the chance to say a word. He only gave Kise a mild look which shut him up and moved on. Kise didn't know whether to be hurt or concerned.</p>
<p>After that, time passed as it usually would.</p>
<p>One year, two years, and soon three. Kise and Akashi's relationship was like it was before all the blood sucking nonsense. To Kise, it felt like they were strangers again.</p>
<p>He should be content with how things were now. He was lucky Akashi was even providing his blood to him at this point. Yet, Kise didn't want just that. He wanted to be able to talk with Akashi and feel his warmth like back in middle school when they were all alone together. This distance wasn't what he wanted.</p>
<p>Of course, with someone like Akashi, ask and you shall receive.</p>
<p>Akashi arrived at the front door of Kise's home late into his last year of high school out of no where. He stood at the doorway for a good couple seconds just staring at him in shock until Akashi snapped him out of his daze.</p>
<p>"Hello, Ryouta."</p>
<p>"A-Akashicchi..." Kise stuttered back like an idiot."H-Huh? What are you doing here?!"</p>
<p>"I came here to see you, of course," Akashi responded."Would you let me inside?"</p>
<p>Kise blinked."Oh, right!" He quickly moved aside, allowing Akashi inside and closing the door behind him."What's up? Why are you here?"</p>
<p>Akashi looked around briefly."Your parents?"</p>
<p>"Dad's at work still. My mom's picking up groceries right now."</p>
<p>"Pity," Akashi responded, more mumbled under his breath."Where's your room?"</p>
<p>"Ah, I'll take you there!" Kise jumped, getting in front of Akashi to lead him upstairs to his room."Do you want anything to drink? Like tea or water?"</p>
<p>"I'm fine. Just take me to your room, Ryouta."</p>
<p>The other nodded, leading Akashi upstairs and into his room. Again, he held the door open for the other and closed it behind him. He looked around his room nervously to see if anything was out of place and cringed at the usual mess inside.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry it's a bit messy. I wasn't expecting anyone," he said, attempting to tidy some of his things sprawled over the floor and bed.</p>
<p>"It's fine," was all Akashi responded, sitting down in his desk chair and swiveling around to face him. Simply the air about him made it feel like that chair and everything else in the room was already his."Sit down, Ryouta."</p>
<p>With a small gulp, Kise sat down on the edge of his bed across from him. He wasn't sure what to say, still in shock that Akashi was in his home. A small flutter of joy passed through him at the thought. Along with it came fear.</p>
<p>Why was Akashi here?</p>
<p>Akashi noted Kise's nervousness with narrowed eyes."It's been awhile since we've talked alone like this, hasn't it?"</p>
<p>"Years," Kise responded too quickly.</p>
<p>"Tetsuya told me a bit about what he heard about your plans for after school," Akashi started."We're nearing graduation, so I wanted to talk to you before you finalized anything so we wouldn't have any complications later."</p>
<p>"Complications?" Kise asked, confused by Akashi's wording.</p>
<p>Akashi paused for a second and Kise swore he saw a small bit of hesitance in his eyes."Ryouta, do you still want my blood?"</p>
<p>Kise's eyes widened and he jumped up quickly."Of course I do! Your blood tastes best, Akashicchi! I could never get tired of it!"</p>
<p>Akashi stared at him with amusement and Kise, realizing his sudden outburst, flushed and slowly sat back down on his bed. He had been way too eager, but he was desperate to keep receiving Akashi's blood. It was the only thing connecting the two of them, after all. Also, at this point, he felt like no other blood would taste the same as his did.</p>
<p>"So you want to continue receiving my blood in the future, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, of course!"</p>
<p>"Good." While Akashi's face still had a stoic look, his eyes looked like they were smiling. Kise could do nothing but flush at the sight."Then, Ryouta, do you want to live with me after we graduate?"</p>
<p>Kise's whole being paused, mouth gaping open like a fish. Years without talking and now Akashi wanted them to live together? Was he dreaming?</p>
<p>"Eh? Huh? You and I? Live together?"</p>
<p>"You've been drinking my packaged blood for awhile now, but having it straight from the vein is probably the best, right?" Akashi started."From what Tetsuya told me, it sounds like it would do more benefit then harm if we lived together. I understand if you don't want to live away from home, but I thought I would just put the option out there."</p>
<p>"No, it's great!" Kise smiled widely, heart pounding out of control at the possibility."I want to live with you, Akashicchi!"</p>
<p>Akashi smiled."Good."</p>
<p>"Obviously I need to see what my parents say..."</p>
<p>"I understand. I'll stay with you until they're both home so we can all talk about this together."</p>
<p>"Yeah." Kise nodded."They've already heard about you being my donor, so I think we have a chance!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure it'll go just fine," Akashi responded in a calming tone.</p>
<p>Kise smiled, staring at him and finally truly taking him in. Akashi was here with him. He was still willing to give him his blood. He wanted them to live together. Kise couldn't stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth.</p>
<p>"I missed you."</p>
<p>Akashi's eyes widened slightly in surprise, Kise just as shocked as him at what he had just said. But then, slowly, Akashi's eyes softened again. It was an intimate look he had only seen on his face when the two of them were together.</p>
<p>"I missed you too, Ryouta. More than you could ever know."<br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao imagine Kise's parents saying no</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>